Purpose of Demonstration Project: to demonstrate in rural, poverty area development of comprehensive program to correct and treat alcohol abuse using model of five phases of mental health-education and consultation, emergency care, inpatient care, intermediate level of care, and after-care. Working within the disease concept of alcoholism, the NATURE of project calls for marshalling present fragmented services of community agencies, health care-givers, and broad citizen support as well as developing new services for treatment. Central records of specific treatment rendered to individuals and progress of such services in each phase of the program make possible continuum-of-care covering psychological, physical and social needs. Results of project will make possible a permanent program within five counties to work toward elimination of alcohol abuse and will help to extend, develop and establish local-based comprehensive mental health services. Also, results will assist formation of similar comprehensive program in ten county area of Southern Oklahoma Development Association as well as in rural areas throughout Oklahoma.